User talk:PresidentEden78
Welcome aboard WHAT UP? Hey there, want to be friends? If you do, what do you want to talk about? [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 05:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Umm, I do not have Bad Company 2 at the moment, but I do have the first game. So far, I am enjoying it, it's not as populated as the Call of Duty wiki but, hey, I am a fan of the Bad Company games. Currently my goal is to make the Bad Company campaign better. Do you have BC? [[User:Munchable901|Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901||TALK?]] 05:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Xbox 360. [[User:Munchable901|Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901||TALK?]] 16:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Gunbox Are you adding it to ''every'' BC1 weapon? If you need help just ask! [[User:Munchable901|'''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TaLk']] 18:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) BFWC There is a vote currently going on about making the clan official. Would you mind voting? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) BC1 Gunboxes Great work on those gunboxes and edits, and you even took the time to put in some images, and license them at that! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, the stats would be very hard and nearly impossible to find as BC1 is a console only game. It,s too bad, really. Anyways, the licenses could be a bit more detailed, but they're essentially good. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Xbox I added you as a friend. Munchable901 16:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Also, I am gonna be inactive or not edit, as I am on the Call of Duty Wiki, but I can reply to talk-pages, as I slightly lost interest to Bad Company. :( But I can still talk! Munchable90121:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Arkady? Where'd you get Arkady Kirilenko from? That deserves a citation. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 04:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll look up a few videos. Just so you know, you should get citations for these kind of things, ok? In fact, I think we should be getting a reference system up and going... Uh, anyways, thanks for the heads up! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 04:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks! I'll look into it in the morning, just gonna watch a few videos now and go to bed. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 04:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, ok, I'll add a few things. I really need to replay to the singleplayer, I can get a lot out of them... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 04:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Your play-style Surprisingly your play-style is similar to mine. But I have to play just Bad Company 1. Similar to your play-style as Recon, I try to stay on the front lines than at the rear of the pack. When I'm on the front the rifles I would use would be the standard sniper for each team or sometimes the SVU (I haven't gotten to Rank 25). I also throw Motion Sensors everywhere, but only when both the current situation makes it perfect to use them and when there's an ammo crate that I can easily reach. Also, because of the fact that you seem to find just MW2 players on XBL when playing Battlefield, have you thought of trying the game out on PSN? Just wondering. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 01:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Operation Just to be safe, I'm putting it on hold for now since I want to get admin approval first. However, I will still give you the signal when it's ready to launch. HEYOO!!!! P.S. You might want to fix your userboxes since they appear to be crammed into one space Trusted User CONGRATS! :D XD =D FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Derp derp derp. I seem to be unable to give you Rollback rights. Well, as soon as Bond comes back, consider them granted. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's really your choice. You can put the badge at the end of your sig. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't need to. I have to say, I'm quite fond of your sig as it is. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Alert! Check the recent edits. WTF? Help!UberGamer 23:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you You are awesome. I was hoping to get around to doing that for ages. Alright, since you found them, would you like the honors of moving the pages? SSD 愛と平和！ 02:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to hear it. Truly, that UotM award there is thoroughly deserved. Just thought I'd let you know wince I couldn't get a crack at the voting before I left. SSD 愛と平和！ 02:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking about that too, but I think it'd be better to leave them as Owens and Watanabe, since we don't go for Colonel Arkady Kirilenko or Sergeant Samuel D. Reford. SSD 愛と平和！ 02:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright! Good stuff! SSD 愛と平和！ 03:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month Wikia beta User_blog:PresidentEden78/Wikia_Beta Just so you know, if Wikia staff saw that, they would probably disable your account. It really does help to read policies before you do something, and removing the info doesn't fix the problem. A quick look at the history and it's still there. Let this be a lesson to you... --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright, I just don't want to see your account disabled. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 20:11, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt they actually know, but it's good to take precautionary measures. You can use to change the skin back to monaco, simply choose "Let the admins override my choice". --Callofduty4 (Talk) 20:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Images Your help with image copyrighting has been incredibly useful. I take it you've noticed how repetitive it is, so imagine when you have to chase people, or search the web, to correct these things, especially in the numbers there are and on your own. And since you just managed to correct them licenses as I was writing that last paragraph, you'll get away without a warning, and this won't count as the first of your 2 strikes. Well done for spotting though. And thanks again for your help, it's appreciated. Well done, you're a great editor and so far your involvement in community discussion has been very impressive. You definitely deserved that User of the Month. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 22:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Strikes for uploading incorrectly tagged images. This would've been your first warning, but you fixed it before I could save my post, so you're safe - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 11:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Where are you getting the BF2MC info from? I'm not sure about the OTs-02, but there is definitely no P90, and it is indeed a UMP-45. SSD 愛と平和！ 00:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, then... IGN is retarded... I truly have no idea about the OTs-02, though. I'll take a look at the template. SSD 愛と平和！ 00:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Image help Hello The President, I was wondering if you could get a few screenshots for me, considering you have BFBC2 on PC. Tell me if you're interested, since I know you're busy with college and all and I don't want to pressure you. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, just the picture of a few weapons/vehicles. For example, when it comes to many of the things included in Operation Aurora, I had to make do with screenies from Youtube videos, and in moderate quality. So I'd like some new ones, that maybe you.d be able to get. For example, Type 97 Chi-Ha, Type 95 Kurogane, M939 Truck, Cobra, GAZ-3937 Vodnik, XM8 LMG, a clearer image of the M1 Garand (ie: one that isn't so dark), any iron sights of weapons, looking down RDS, 4X Rifle Scope, etc., etc., etc. Also, are you able to use no-clip in singleplayer? Naturally, not all at once, but I'd make a nice list if you're feeling up to it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, you know me, all ambitious and stuff. It's just that I'm a little bothered that we have many sections of weapons and vehicles in the game, though we either have a poor quality image or no image at all. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll be honest, I have no idea. I think my friend was able to do it photoshop once, but I really don't know... Sorry, I can't help you with this. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::You could probably just move the page. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::By the way, the picture of the Kurogane is awesome. Just random stuff like that. Oh, and the reason I wanted to know about no-clip is to see if you could get pictures of the Latin American Militia and IJN soldiers, etc. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't change the brightness or anything, just make a better image, i.e. screenie from the game rather than from a video. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lol, I usually support all the help we can get on the wiki, but don't rip yourself away from it. This can be done in due time. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not to be picky, but when you make an image on a weapon, like the ones you did for the Type 100 and Type 5, can you not crop them? Personally, I find you can tell a lot more on a weapon in first person if its the full image, such as size, and when it comes to iron sights, you can get an idea of the zoom. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, and good job with the Chi-Has and the CAV. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That's sort of my point. Especially when it comes to their Iron Sights images. If you take a look at their RPD article, the iron sights images don't help me in the slightest get a good visual of how the gun is aimed or how much it obscures my vision. In fact, I think I'll bring that up in a forum over there. Anyways, thanks for changing the images. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) About the downsize, yes, I suppose. Those dimensions are still pretty big, good enough for a user to get a visual of the weapon. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Great, you did a good job with the images. I look forward to what you've got next. BTW, thanks for telling me about the .png extension. I'll be uploading some BF1942 images, and I never knew that the difference between the image extensions. Oh, and you can take your time, just glad that you're getting to doing this. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Kid I have no tolerance for such users. Thanks for notifying me. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:52, October 8, 2010 (UTC) DOOD! FALLOUT: NEW VEGAS IS AWESOME!!! Did you get a copy?! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Goddam, you'll love it! I'm just annoyed that I have homework atm and had to rip myself away from it! Gah, I can't wait 'till the weekend! Unfortunately, I haven,t seen any bad-ass Mr. Eden anywhere, so :( SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Classification and templates Just to say, Template:Classification is meant to be used in conjunction with normal templates such as Template:Stub, as many people may not know what the icon can mean. - 15:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Good work I noticed the bunch of work you did on our articles, mostly doing mass-edits to make the articles look the same, and I didn't come around to properly thank you. So, thank you :) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, jeez, I had wanted to get around doing those BF2 gunboxes and articles for ages, but always got distracted with other things. And plus, since Bond is nearly nowhere to be found, I'd say it's in my duties as a bureaucrat to encourage good work like that :P SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:52, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi Mr. President. I love the iron sights images you've been uploading, but I would prefer if you took an image of the weapons when in hipfire position, but associated with the iron sights image. Basically, can you do like what you did for the Type 5 and Type 100? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 18:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I like calling you that. And yes, I'd really like that. The reason for it is just so people can properly visualize the zoom of the weapon. I've been doing that for many of the BFBC weapons recently (see M24, QJY-88 or M16 for some). Plus, some of the pages have .jpg images, so worse quality than the, I imagine, .pngs that you have, and are taken from an external source, so they're no community made. One of the goals for the wiki is so that the most images possible are licensed "Created by uploader". I'm sue you can understand. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 18:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, yeah, that's a great idea and some great initiative. I'm thinking we can do both. Like we make a section for every mission article, and add a link to an article that puts them all together, so readers can browse a guide easily. And thanks for the weapons images again (I know, it feels like the 20th time I've thanked you, but I see no harm in doing so :P) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC)